Used
by kara115254
Summary: And he used you. He never loved you, he only wanted to see how far you could bend before you'd break. And you fell for it. He used you, you should have known better.


_(A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, I'd probably be off designing a new Kingdom Hearts game.)_

* * *

You were confused.

You were confused when he grabbed your hand and told you to stay quiet.

You were confused when he lead you all around the school until he found just the right closet to throw you in.

You were confused when he came in the dark closet with you and got close to you, so close you could feel his warm, sweet smelling breath on your face.

You were even more confused when his soft lips came down onto yours.

You were confused.

* * *

You didn't care.

You didn't care that he was a boy and that you were a boy as well. It felt right.

You didn't care that the flame haired boy lifted your shirt over your head and then proceeded to remove his own.

You didn't care that his fingers wrapped themselves in your sandy blonde hair, pulling you closer and closer, deepening the kiss and making it needy, hungry.

You didn't care when he took you. When he took all of you, everything you had.

You didn't care.

* * *

You were happy.

You were happy when his bright emerald eyes looked into your aqua ones and said those three deadly words, the ones that killed you later.

"I love you." Axel whispered to you as you lay on the cold closet floor, drenched in sweat and the sweet white stickiness that was Axel.

You were happy when it was _your _name he cried out before it came to an end.

"_Roxas!"_ he yelled, almost too loudly.

You were happy.

* * *

You were anxious.

You were anxious as you waited for him to call, to email, to contact you in some way.

You were anxious every time you passed him in the hall, hoping he'd say something to you, hoping he'd say _"I love you." _one more time.

But you knew all too well that it was over.

You were anxious.

* * *

You were angry.

You were angry when you saw Axel with _him._ With Demyx. Your own brother.

You were angry when Axel didn't talk to you after that day in the closet.

You were angry because he used you.

And you were angry because you knew he took everything you had, yet you still couldn't bring yourself to hate him. You still loved him with every fiber of your being.

You were angry.

* * *

You cried.

You cried when Demyx came home so happy from "studying" with Axel, as he would tell your mother.

You cried when Axel kissed your brother after driving him home when you were right there, in front of his car watching.

You cried as the knife broke the skin on your wrist and crimson lines formed, spilling over onto the wood that was your bedroom floor.

You cried after Demyx told you how _in love _he and Axel were… about how nothing and no one could tear them apart.

About how Axel had said that Demyx was the only one he ever really loved.

And you cried again and more blood spilled from your wrist onto the wood, you didn't care how much it hurt, the hurt felt good.

You cried.

* * *

You died inside.

You died inside when Demyx came out, brining Axel home to show the family.

You died inside when your parents didn't care. They were only happy that Demyx was happy.

You died inside when Axel kissed him and then smiled at you. His emerald orbs taunting you, making you remember that day in the closet… they day he said he loved you.

You died inside when Demyx and Axel really got serious.

Axel took everything you had. And then he took the little speck of hope you had left all this time. Hope was dead, and he had killed it.

You died inside.

* * *

Your family cried.

Your family cried when they found you laying on the bathroom floor, a bottle of pills laying next to your hand.

Your family cried at the hospital when they took you to Intensive Care, the doctors trying their best to bring you back.

Your family cried at your funeral. Demyx had brought Axel though, but he was sure that where ever you were, you were scowling at him. He thought you had never liked Axel much.

Your family cried even though Axel didn't shed a tear. It didn't phase him that you had killed yourself all because of him. Nothing phased Axel.

Your family cried.

* * *

He used you.

He used you when he offered to tutor you.

He used you when he took you out for pizza one night.

He used you when he told you not to tell anyone that you were hanging out with him.

He used you in that closet.

He used you when he said he said he loved you.

He used you with every kiss, every touch, every smile.

He used you because he wanted to see how far you could bend.

He used you because he wanted your brother.

He used you.

* * *

He killed you.

* * *

_(A/N: This was my first Fic like this... dont be too hard on it.)_


End file.
